Living Doll
by A.V. Jackson
Summary: Harry was never the son of Lily and James Potter. No, instead he was the son of The Dark Lord Voldemort. Forced into the hands of an abusive family, Voldemort is forced to take action, but it may be too late to save his son. Rated M of child abuse and implied ***.
1. Chapter 1

This story is adopted by exaigon and the story title is of course "Living Doll". Don't bash me for stealing the story as I was given full permission on taking this story. Here's the link: s/9875172/1/Living-Doll


	2. Chapter 2

Kingsley should have known he would be captured. Diggory and himself were ordered by Dumbledore to search through the Dark Lord's manor. A manor used for death eater meetings. Voldemort's minions. They should have known Voldemort had some way to track everyone in his manor. If school children could've made a map of Hogwarts showing where and who everyone was, then it can be assumed that Voldemort can easily do the same thing. Maybe that was why the two were awaiting their deaths in the dungeons.

Rescue will not come for the two. The plan had been for the two of them to stay in the manor for twenty four hours. They had been in the manor for less than two before they were captured. They weren't infiltration specialists. Just a minister candidate and an ex-father. They weren't exactly trained for this; therefore, they'll be tortured and killed before the Order could rescue them. Bloody hell.

Line Break:

"Bella, would you like to explain to me why those two Order lackeys had my _son_?"

"My apologies, my Lord, but they must have gotten into Prince Riddle's room after Cissy and I left." Bellatrix excused herself.

"It can't be helped can it?" Voldemort replied as he lifted the glammor from himself. Hey, he liked snakes more than the next guy, but this was a little too much, even for him. Thank the gods Severus was really on his side and developed a body restorative potion.

Harry was still too light for Voldemort to like, but it couldn't be helped as nutrition potions never helped the boy, and his unresponsive state doesn't allow the boy his full body usage, meaning he couldn't exercise or eat anything heavy. For seven years the only thing Harry's eaten was various soups and drinks. Damn the Dursleys for what they've done to his son. Damn Dumbledore for taking his son from him. He never knew Dumbledore kidnapped his son and gave him to the Potters. Voldemort could only thank his ancestor, Salazar Slytherin, for his family magic in not allowing Slytherin family members to harm each other. Severus and Lucius weren't happy when they discovered how their child was treated either. Poor Draco, thank the gods Lucius applied for the divorce.

Apparently, Dumbledore, in all of his greater good beliefs, cast the imperius curse upon Narcissca so that the woman would abuse her only son. The damage had been dealt and Draco hasn't spoken a word since he was ten, and every time the boy saw his mother, he had terrible panic attacks. Lucius was forced to leave his wife for his son, but found solace in his childhood friend and fellow Slytherin, Severus Snape. Narcissca didn't mind though, since she had since then found a wonderful girlfriend in her sister… that fact will always disturb Voldemort as it seems incest was common within the Black family. Along with the Lestrange twins…

Yes. Harry gained a wonderful friend in Draco, although he doesn't show it. Perhaps it's because neither of the two speak? Draco seemed happy enough after his weekly visits with Harry, so Voldemort assumed they were good friends, but then Voldemort thought, "How good of a friend can you get with an unresponsive body?"

I'M JUST A LINE BREAK! DON'T READ ME!... YOU READ ME!

Harry was quite dissatisfied. He never particularly liked leaving his room as it was filled with wonderful stuffed animals. There was a snake, dog, bird, cat, lion, etc. There was even a platypus! Yes, Harry quite loved his large spacious room. It was so different from the cupboard he was forced to live in at his uncle's house. Well, he wasn't even an uncle if his father Marvolo was right. Marvolo. He didn't like it when people called him Tom. It reminded him too much of his terrible father, whom left his mother pregnant with himself. The fact that he was drugged with a love potion didn't matter to Harry, if you had a child then you should take care of him or her.

Father also made wonderful lights. Whenever father came into Harry's room, father would take out his magic stick and cast a spell that made a small, but bright light illuminate from the tip of his stick. Father even modified the spell so the light would appear in different colors! Father was so nice compared to his "Uncle" Vernon. Vernon always left him alone in his small, dark cupboard, but Marvolo gave him a large room in which the lights never came off, only dimmed. Uncle gave Harry an old and lice infested cot, while Marvolo gave him a nice fluffy bed. Harry's new room was colored in a nice warm green as it was his favorite color. The Dursley's house had old gaudy flower patterned wallpaper that was accompanied with a lingering smell of dog piss as "Aunt" Marge's dog Ripper wasn't potty trained as of yet. Even the pets were complete opposites! Ripper was a mean dog that would chase Harry up a tree and keep him there the whole night so that "Uncle" Vernon would punish him the next morning for not cooking breakfast in time. Nagini was a very nice snake. Even though Harry never spoke a word, Nagini would tell him about the outside world and how nice it was compared to his "Uncle".

Harry quite loved his father. As soon as his father discovered Harry as his son he gathered his followers and stormed the Dursley's residence and took his son away from the awful family. Discovering the abuse of his son, Marvolo detained the family and called the muggle police so that they'd come upon the incriminating evidence of child abuse. Of course by that time Marvolo had left with Harry, leaving only a deeply blood stained cot in the cupboard under the stairs for the police to assume the Dursleys had killed their "nephew". The neighbors certainly gossiped over the Dursley scandal for years after. Harry was abused in every way possible by the deplorable Dursleys and the police found every piece of evidence for every single abuse. Verbal, physical, sexual, indeed even the lies the Dursley's spread about the young boy was uncovered and revealed for the whole world to view. Of course the Wizarding world never knew of this as they never checked upon muggle news.


End file.
